tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a timeline chronicling the events of the Railway Series, TV Series and the railways: =1806= * Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladswail built. =1847= * Iron Duke is built. =1851= * Iron Duke is displayed at the Great Exhibition. =1853= * The Sodor and Mainland Railway is built. =1864= * Skarloey is built. =1865= * Skarloey arrives on Sodor. * Rheneas is built and arrives on Sodor. * Skarloey has added trailing wheels to improve stability, and has a cab installed. =1870= * The Wellsworth-Suddery Railway is opened. * Albert is built. =1875= * Stepney is built. =1877= * Captain Baxter is built. =1879= * Duke is built. =1880= * The Mid Sodor Railway is opened. * Victoria is built. * Boxhill is built. * Cromford is built. =1883= * The Tidouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway is opened. =1888= * Sir Topham Hatt I is born. * Albert is rebuilt into a J1 2-4-2 class. =1896= * Edward is built. * Godred is built. * Ernest is built. * Wilfred is built. * Culdee is built. * Shane Dooiney is built and arrives on Sodor. =1897= * Construction on the Culdee Fell Railway begins. * Wilfred arrives on Sodor. =1898= * Percy is built. * Henry is built. =1899= * Donald and Douglas are built. =1900= * The Culdee Fell Railway is opened. * Godred dies in a fall. =1903= * Toby is built. * Falcon is built. * City of Truro is built. =1905= * Boxhill is rebuilt into a 2-4-0T. =1910= * Bluebell and Primrose are built. =1913= * Thomas is built. * Boxhill is rebuilt into a 0-6-0T. =1914= * The North Western Railway is formed from the Sodor and Mainland, the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light, the Wellsworth-Suddery and the Crosby-Brendam railways. =1915= * Thomas arrives on Sodor. * James is built. * The Ballahoo tunnel is built. * The workshops at Crovan's Gate are established. =1916= * Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch built. =1917= * Stanley is built. =1918= * Duncan is built. =1919= * Addams is built. =1920= * Edward arrives on Sodor. =1922= * Gordon is built and arrives on Sodor. * Henry is pre-rebuilt into a LNER Class A3 with a six-wheeled tender and arrives on Sodor. * A second bore is cut for the Ballahoo tunnel after Henry stops in the original. * Lord Harry is built. =1923= * Victoria arrives on Sodor and is made into a summerhouse at an Elsbridge orchard. * Alaric is built. * Eric is built. * Stuart is built. =1924 * Reverend Teddy Boston is born. =1929= * Duck is built. =1932= * Oliver is built. =1940= * Rusty is built. =1946= * James arrives on Sodor. * Thomas is given his branch line. * Stanley dies in a breakdown. =1947= * The Mid Sodor Railway and the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch are closed. * Duke is sheeted. * Falcon and Stuart are purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. =1948= * The North Western Railway becomes officially known as the "North Western Region of British Railways". =1949= * Gordon, James and Henry go on strike. * Percy arrives on Sodor. =1950= * Henry is overhauled. * Rheneas is overhauled. * Falcon and Stuart are sheeted. * Henry has a collision with a goods train and is sent to Crewe to be rebuilt into a LMS Stanier Class 5. * Fred is built. =1951= * Toby arrives on Sodor. * Thomas has a brush with the law after he is booked for travelling from the Anopha Quarry line without cowcatchers or side plates. * Stuart and Falcon are purchased by the Skarloey Railway and renamed Peter Sam and Sir Handel respectively. =1952= * Mavis is built. =1953= * Bill and Ben are built. * Diesel is built. =1955= * Duck arrives on Sodor. =1956= * Sir Topham Hatt I dies. * Daisy is built. =1957= * Diesel comes to and arrives on Sodor. =1958= * Boco is built. * Rusty arrives on Sodor. * Duncan arrives on Sodor. =1959= * Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. =1960= * 199 is built. * The Diesel is built. * Old Stuck-Up is built. * Stepney is rescued by Rusty and arrives on Bluebell Railway. * Captain Baxter arrives at Bluebell Railway. =1961= * Thomas has a collision with the Ffarquhar stationmaster's house and is sent to be repaired. * Daisy arrives on Sodor. * 7101 is built. =1962= * Mavis arrives on Sodor. * Rheneas returns to Skarloey Railway. =1964= * Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch re-opened. * Culdee returns to Culdee Fell Railway. * Lord Harry arrives on Sodor. * Alaric arrives on Sodor. * Eric arrives on Sodor. * Lord Harry is renamed "Patrick". =1966= * Bill and Ben arrive on Sodor. =1967= * 199 comes to Sodor. * 7101 arrives on Sodor. * 7101 is renamed "Bear". =1968= * Oliver, Isabel and Toad are rescued by Douglas and arrive on Sodor. * Merlin, Mike and Rex arrive on Sodor. * Merlin is renamed "Bert". * Bert is rebuilt with a new boiler, long frames, a cab, a six-wheel tender, a cab and two new wheels, making his wheel arrangement 0-8-2. =1969= * Duke is discovered by Mr. Fergus Duncan, the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston. =1984= * Duke is fully restored. * Sir Handel visits the Talyllyn Railway. =1987= * Mavis is involved in a collision with a lorry and Toby has to do her work while she is absent. =1990= * After Privitisation, the name "North Western Railway" becomes official. * Thomas is invited to a railway show in York. =1995= * The Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series is celebrated. * Pip and Emma are purchased by the North Western Railway. =1996= * Ivo Hugh is built. =1999= * Cromford is loaned to Barrow Hill Engine Sheds. =2006= * Victoria is returned to service. =2008= * Cromford returns to Bluebell Railway.